This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary objective is to determine if patients with primary brain tumors who are treated with paroxetine will have fewer depressive symptoms at three months than patients treated with a placebo. Secondary objective will test whether an improvement in mood relates to a corresponding improvement in quality of life, even in the face of disease progression.